An Old Evil Returns: Return of the Brain
by mah29732
Summary: Sequel to Abducted Titans. The Brotherhood of Evil have been revived thanks to the Highbreed, and now they're working for their new alien masters. Will the newly reunited Teen Titans, Ben Tennyson and company be able to stop them?
1. Frozen Confinement

An Old Evil Returns: Revenge of the Brain

Chapter 1: Frozen Confinement

It had been about five years since the defeat of the Brotherhood of Evil. All notable members were locked up in frozen confinement, right in the place to which their old foes the Teen Titans had beaten them in battle. Yet, however, the Brotherhood of Evil were eventually greeted by some DNAliens, and their Highbreed commander as they were trying to search for a base of operations.

"What do you make of this commander?" asked a DNAlien toward the Highbreed commander.

"Hmm, we have reported that one of our commanders was defeated by a group calling themselves the Teen Titans" replied the Highbreed commander, "perhaps these frozen folk shall give us information on how to defeat them, as well as also be involved in promoting our grand scheme."

"What about this thing I found here?" asked another DNAlien as he gave a frozen human brain which was locked up in some sort of a chamber covering it.

"Hmm, in spite of this thing coming from lower life forms on this planet, it may still bring us knowledge on how to destroy our foes" replied the Highbreed commander, "we'll use this brain as a source for a new super weapon our researchers have been working on."

"What do you want us to do about the other inferior life forms frozen?" asked another DNAlien.

"Thaw them out, when they regain consciousness, they shall submit to our way or pay the price" replied the Highbreed commander as he began to leave the scene with carrying the frozen Brain in his hands.

A few months later, the scene switches to where Kevin was usually at the wheel of his car with Ben in the back seat and Gwen at the shotgun seat. The three for quite a few months were still trying to search for Grandpa Max, yet with no major luck whatsoever. A few miles up ahead, there was some sort of an armored vehicle that was marked for the military heading toward its destination when suddenly there was some sort of an explosion, as if there was some sort of blast coming straight from the sky itself. The armored vehicle then went quite out of control, which Kevin noticed the entire scene.

"It's your call" said Kevin as he leaned over to Ben back in the back seat.

"Alright, I'm on it" said Ben as he switched his Omnitrix to Jetray.

As Ben promptly changed into the alien he wanted, he immediately flew right out of Kevin's car, and swoops right toward the armored vehicle which was right in the middle of the road. Ben immediately rips out the door of the vehicle and takes out the military personal injured.

"What the heck are you?" asked the military officer as he glared at Ben.

"I'm here to help!" replied Ben as he grabbed the two military officers and got them to safety.

"Aw man, they didn't tell us we'd have to deal with a cruddy freak like that!" cried an unfamiliar voice.

As Ben turned around, he noticed it was some sort of a strange kid on a jetpack coming right into the scene.

"And you would be?" asked Ben.

"They call me Gizmo" replied Gizmo, "and those who freed me from my frozen prison didn't tell me on something like fighting you!"

"This is the so-called threat?" laughed Kevin as he stopped his car, "This should be an easy victory."

"Easy, you're calling me a wimp?!" cried Gizmo as suddenly a laser emerged from his backpack targeting Kevin's car.

As Gizmo was about to fire at the car, Gwen immediately used her powers to prop up some sort of a shield, which deflected the laser.

"Aw come on!" cried Gizmo who thought it was an easy shot.

"Looks like this little squirt needs to learn a few lessons" said Kevin as he used the metal at the car.

"Now I got to deal with him?!" cried Gizmo as he noticed Kevin's powers.

"You got a problem with that squirt?" asked Kevin as he approached Gizmo.

"I don't think this is a fair fight" said another voice.

Suddenly a very large muscular build, bearded man appeared right in the scene.

"Hey, I can handle this myself!" cried Gizmo.

"I don't think you'll be able to handle him" said Mammoth pointing to Kevin.

Mammoth then charged right at Kevin, and gave him a good punch sending him crashing right against his car and giving it a bad dent.

"Okay, now you made me made, I just had a few more payments on this thing here!" cried Kevin.

Kevin then charged right back at Mammoth and gave him quite a good punch, sending him flying across the scene and right against the crashed armored vehicle.

"See how you like it now" laughed Kevin.

"Get up you fool, and get those weapons!" cried Gizmo to Mammoth who was just recovering from Kevin's surprise attack.

"I'm kind of recovering from a head injury here!" cried Mammoth as his head was quite in pain, "You're going to regret doing that."

"Bring it on then" laughed Kevin.

Mammoth then charged at Kevin, to which the two quickly began to wrestle with each other. Gizmo then readied more of his hi-tech weapons, in which many rockets and hi-tech lasers emerged from his backpack and began to target both Ben and Gwen.

"How much does that backpack of his carries?" asked Ben to Gwen.

"I'm not sure, just fight back" replied Gwen.

Ben then began to fire numerous neuroshock blasts coming from his Jetray alien. The blasts did quite a heavy damage at Gizmo's various hi-tech weaponry.

"This is too much for me!" cried Gizmo to which he then signaled Mammoth to stop wrestling with Kevin, "Stop playing with your playmate over there and let's just get what we came here for!"

"You got it!" cried Mammoth.

Mammoth then grabbed a large boulder and then simply threw it at Kevin, sending him crashing against his car again, which widen the dent that was already there.

"Aw man, my poor car!" cried Kevin.

"Grab the weapons, now!" cried Gizmo to Mammoth.

Gizmo then quickly provided a smoke screen get away for himself and Mammoth, as he threw some sort of a smoke grenade making it impossible for the three to follow them. Mammoth quickly grabbed the weapons that were inside the armored vehicle and quickly left the scene in a hurry.

"What the heck was that all about?" asked Ben as he changed back into his normal human self.

"Looks like they got away, and they dented my car!" cried Kevin as he was about to rip out some of his own hair.

"Well, technically, the big hairy fellow threw you against your own car" corrected Gwen.

As the three were still trying to assess the situation, the reunited Teen Titans had arrived on the scene with Nightwing leading the way.

"What the heck happened here?" asked Nightwing as he noticed the mess as he arrived on the scene.

"Er, would you believe it if we were attacked by a hi-tech crazed midget and a big muscular bearded fellow?" asked Ben.


	2. Assessing the Threat

Chapter 2: Assessing the Threat

After the encounter with Mammoth, along with Gizmo, the military officers were lifted in a hospital van and headed to a hospital. As the ambulance drove off with the military officers in it, the reunited Teen Titans joined with Ben, Gwen and Kevin traveled back to the T-Tower which was certainly undergoing remodeling.

"So who were those two we just encountered?" asked Ben to Nightwing as they entered the old T-Tower.

"You said the smaller fellow called himself Gizmo, we haven't been dealing with Gizmo or Mammoth since the days when we were teenagers" replied Nightwing.

"Yeah, and we froze them back with the other members of the Brotherhood of Evil, didn't we?" added Beast Boy.

"Somehow, I can't pinpoint how they were able to escape" replied Nightwing.

"The Highbreed aliens, they must have somehow found where these Brotherhood of Evil people were and unfroze them" said Ben, "if your old foes are dealing with mine foes, we're going to make it our business."

"We, we can use the extra help, after all, we are still kind of rusty even after we have reunited ourselves with each other" said Cyborg.

"Yes, we could use the extra help" added Starfire.

"Yeah, whatever" added Raven who didn't seem to really care that much.

While the Titans, and their Alien Force allies were assessing what was going on between the revived Brotherhood of Evil and the Highbreed, Gizmo along with Mammoth had arrived back at the old Brotherhood of Evil stronghold which ironically became their prison for at least roughly five years or so.

"Ha, you two have returned, did you bring the weapons like we asked?" asked a DNAlien.

"Yeah, yeah, we got them for ya" replied Mammoth as he dropped them right on the floor.

"So what do you cruddy squid-like aliens want this stuff for, I thought you already had all that you needed?" asked Gizmo.

"Well, since you provided us with a very good question" said the Highbreed commander as he came into the scene, "we have overheard from some of our DNAlien spies, disguised as you inferior humans, that human military hardware technology was about to make a breakthrough. We had info that these weapons you have managed to acquire were simply the proto-types, and now that we have them, we can give it to your revived Brotherhood of Evil group."

"Speaking of which, how are the other members adjusting to being proxies for your schemes?" asked Mammoth.

"That's a very good question" replied Madame Rouge as she came into the scene, "we have negotiated quite well with our Highbreed counterparts, and they have promised us to share control over this planet once all of our enemies have been defeated. So, is there any sort of pest you're willing for someone of mine status to take on?"

"There are three pests in mind, and one of our commanders which we lost contact with a few months back had a run in with the reunited Teen Titans" replied the Highbreed commander, "finish off the two Tennyson kids, and our turned traitor and former arms dealer Kevin Levine."

"Sounds like something I'm suitable for" laughed Madame Rouge as she began to leave the scene.

"So what the heck do we do now?" asked Gizmo.

"Our DNAlien spies have spied on a major research facility not far from the center of were your old nemeses the Teen Titans operated" replied the Highbreed commander as he turned to Gizmo, "take as many members of the Brotherhood of Evil and create a diversion for the Titans while Rouge goes after our three main pests that have been causing us such headaches, and oh, the Forever Knights shall be involved in the assault with you."

A few seconds later, the scene then switches back to the T-Tower, where an alarm starts to ring throughout the building, with sirens flashing as well.

"What's going on?!" cried Ben to Nightwing who was at the main computer console trying to restart the thing.

"I'm trying my best, it's been awhile since we Titans were at this" replied Nightwing.

Suddenly, Nightwing was able to get the security cameras up and running, despite being about five years old or so. On the computer screen, the Titans were shocked to see what seemed like it was their old arch enemy Madame Rouge, a top member of the Brotherhood of Evil, using her powers and ruining everything in downtown Jump City. Yet as the Titans were just about to head there, another alarm was sounded off, of a major research facility under what seemed like was an assault not far from Jump City.

"What the heck is going on?!" cried Cyborg as he joined Nightwing at the computer console and noticing that old members of the Brotherhood of Evil and some members of the Forever Knights involved in trying to seize the research facility taking whatever they were looking for, and ransacking the place.

"Don't worry, I think we'll be able to handle her" said Ben, "you folks go save that research facility."

"We're on it" said Nightwing as he left the scene with the other Titan members.

As the two went on their separate ways, Ben, Gwen and Kevin had arrived at the scene of the disturbance on downtown Jump City, which Madame Rouge was causing her usual trouble. She had certainly crashed and nearly destroyed the old favorite pizza restaurant the Titans had often frequent five years ago.

"You two go on ahead" said Ben, to Gwen and Kevin as he was changing his Omnitrix to Swampfire, "I'll join you two later."

"Just what I was hoping you would say" said Kevin as he then grabbed the metal element which was on the door of the restaurant.

As the two entered the building, they noticed it was totally trashed, and as the smoke cleared, Madame Rouge stood before the two.

"Just two?" asked Madame Rouge with astonishment, "Where's the third party member?"

"Right here sister" replied Ben who came right into the scene as Swampfire.

Ben then quickly fired a fireball, at Madame Rouge, yet she was able to dodge the attack with ease, which shocked all three.

"What the heck is she?" asked Kevin to Gwen.

"I don't know, but she's going down" replied Gwen.

Gwen immediately used her powers in attempt to subdue Madame Rouge, as she attempted to pin her against the wall.

"So, you think this will be quite easy for you?" laughed Madame Rouge

Madame Rouge then immediately managed to squeeze her way out, despite Gwen doing her best in subduing her. She then gave Gwen a good long arm punch at her, as her arm was able to stretch quite long. She managed to knock Gwen, and crash right against a table destroying it.

"Oh now you're going to get it, no one attacks my cousin like that" said Ben.

"Double dibs on me" added Kevin as he began to move in onto Madame Rouge.


	3. Diversion Fight

Chapter 3: Diversion Fight

While Ben, Gwen and Kevin were fighting off Madame Rouge, certain members of the Brotherhood of Evil, along with the Forever Knights had already made an assault against a research facility not far. Among the Brotherhood of Evil members leading the assault was Monsieur Mallah and General Immortus. The two were aided by Mammoth, Gizmo, Billy Numerous along with Adonis and Atlas.

"So what's our objective here?" asked Mallah to General Immortus as he was leading from afar members of the Brotherhood of Evil into breaking into the research facility.

"As a certain ancient Chinese strategist would say, create a diversion" replied General Immortus.

"Hey, don't give us any of those riddles" said a Forever Knight commander as he leaned over to General Immortus, "your organization now works for the Highbreed now, and that's something you can not change."

The scene then quickly changes to the research facility, which Adonis in his new armor was able to successfully break through like a bulldozer, along with also Atlas following behind. The security guards at the research facility attempted to do their best to ward them off, but they failed with no avail as Mammoth, along with Gizmo and Billy Numerous came into the scene. Billy Numerous quickly did his multiplications quite well and easily managed to over power all the guards.

"You fellow did wonderful work" said a Forever Knight as he and the other Forever Knights came into the scene, "we'll take things from here."

As the Forever Knight commander, along with Mallah and General Immortus were watching over the research facility seize from afar, a sonic cannon blast came out of nowhere, which sent at least Mallah right into the air, and crashing right against a tree. As he looked up, he was shocked to see that the old Teen Titans had reunited once again to defeat the Brotherhood of Evil.

"We're going to give you one chance to end this" said Nightwing as he stood with the other Titan members.

"So, it's going to be something like this" laughed the Forever Knight commander to which he was holding some sort of a remote in his hand, "I hope you can handle us Forever Knights, with our newly built robotic dragon!"

Suddenly, what seemed like a large robotic dragon came right out of nowhere, as it flew straight from the sky and landed right on the ground.

"This should give us plenty of time to acquire what we have came here for" said the Forever Knight commander as he signaled Mallah and General Immortus to head into the research facility.

"They're getting away!" cried Beast Boy.

"Er, I think we got bigger problems here!" cried Cyborg.

As the robotic dragon was about to breath fire, through a built in flamethrower inside it, Raven immediately used her powers to create a shield around herself and fellow teammates.

"Wow, your shields seem to be stronger here" said Cyborg.

"Lots, and lots of practice and meditation" replied Raven as she continued to use her powers to maintain control.

While the Titans were having their own brand of trouble, Ben, Gwen and Kevin then suddenly found themselves right outside of the pizza restaurant, as Madame Rouge was having quite an easy time beating each one.

"Man, am I not having fun here" sighed Ben as he was still in his Swampfire form on the ground.

"She's one touch fighter" added Kevin as he managed to recover from Madame Rouge's assault.

"So, are you three willing to surrender to my new clients, the Highbreed?" asked Madame Rouge, "Oh do I have to implement more beatings onto you three?"

"I got an idea" whispered Ben to Kevin and Gwen, "cover me."

"Oh my, you have somehow beaten us" said Kevin in a sarcastic tone to Madame Rouge who was then turned away from Ben, as Swampfire, using Swampfire's plant powers of literally going underground.

"This must be a joke" laughed Madame Rouge.

"Actually, it's really a trap for you!" laughed Ben as he appeared right behind Madame Rouge.

Ben then gave Madame Rouge quite a punch, sending her flying right into Kevin's arms which Kevin then grabbed Rouge in a bear hug grip.

"Ha, you fools think you can subdue me in this manner?" laughed Madame Rouge.

Rouge then immediately squeezed her way out of Kevin's bear hug grip, as if she was made out of pure liquid. She then gives Kevin several good punches, by stretching her fists at him, and sending him crashing right against a lamppost. Gwen then immediately responded by lifting up a large dumpster that was nearby.

"Hey, if you're so determine to take out the trash, here you go!" shouted Gwen as she used her powers to levitate the dumpster, and pour the garbage right onto Madame Rouge.

"And now for this!" cried Ben as he fired some fireballs.

Yet Madame Rouge was about to get out of that predicament in quite a quick manner, as Ben, Gwen along with Kevin soon found her standing right in the center of the street.

"But that's impossible!" cried Ben.

"Not impossible for someone as skilled like me, but it seems for acquiring more skills, your time has run out" laughed Madame Rouge.

"Let's hit her with everything we got" said Kevin as he managed to recover from Madame Rouge's previous attack.

"You got it" said Ben.

Gwen then immediately used her powers to once again hold Madame Rouge down, which Ben then immediately fired more fireballs at her, while Kevin came in ramming right into her. She was then sent crashing right into an empty store.

"This is who the Highbreed hired to come and destroy us?" laughed Kevin, "If that's the case, they must be wimps!"

"You fools think you could easily defeat me?" laughed Madame Rouge as she seemed to not have a scratch on her.

"Madame Rouge, head back to the Highbreed commander" said a voice on her communicator, "we got what we came for."

"Looks like that's my cue to leave, we'll meet again" laughed Madame Rogue as she then threw a smoke grenade enabling her to escape.

"Just great, she escaped" said Kevin.

"Say, what the heck is going on over there?" asked Ben as he noticed from the distance not far from Jump City noticing a robotic dragon still fighting the Titans.

"Come on, let's go!" cried Gwen.

While Ben, Gwen and Kevin went to aid the Titans, the scene then quickly changes to what seems like a safe house for the Forever Knights, as they hand over what seemed like some sort of power generators they had acquired from the research facility with the aid of members of the revived Brotherhood of Evil.

"What in the crud do you think our so-called great alien masters want with this stuff?" asked Gizmo.

"Do not question your Highbreed commanders, little one" said a Forever Knight commander as he leaned toward him while Atlas and Adonis were helping the Forever Knights load the generators on some sort of transport hovercraft, "it is not wise that you should question our clients' plans here."

"You got it" said Gizmo as he cowered back with the other Brotherhood of Evil members.


	4. The Awaken Brain

Chapter 4: The Awaken Brain

The DNAliens which had acquired what use to be the Brain, had placed the Brain on some sort of a device which the Brain slowly began to regain consciousness.

"Ha, good, you have placed our guest where I can rightfully see him" said the Highbreed commander as he signaled the DNAliens to turn on what seemed like to be a machine.

"W-W-Where am I?" asked the Brain.

"Greetings, Brain, we are an alien race known as the Highbreed, and these underlings of ours are known as DNAliens" replied the Highbreed commander as he walked up toward the Brain, "we have recently discovered your location, when some of our scouts happened to land upon it to be used the abandon facility as a base of operations for our grand agenda."

"And your grand agenda would be?" asked the Brain.

"Establish total control and domination" replied the Highbreed, "and we have chosen you, and your compatriots within the Brotherhood of Evil to help accomplish that goal."

"Hmm, seems like a plausible alliance which I can certainly enjoy" said the Brain, "so long as you promise to hand over a piece of the planet to our rule, when you accomplish your grand agenda."

"Excellent, I knew you would see things our way" said the Highbreed commander, "in the meantime, my DNAlien compatriots will help you build the ultimate weapon which you can control, along with your Brotherhood of Evil, and our DNAlien compatriots controlling the superweapon."

Meanwhile, while the Brain was awakening from his ordeal, the reunited Teen Titans were still having some trouble in dealing with a robotic dragon from the Forever Knights. No matter what the Titans threw at the robotic dragon, the robotic dragon was able to somehow through it back at them, or it had little effect.

"Man, we haven't been at this for quite awhile!" cried Cyborg as he was trying to dodge the oncoming flames from the robotic dragon's mouth.

"You're telling me" said Raven as she used her powers to create a shield around everybody.

"I think I can handle it" said Starfire.

Starfire then fired some starbolts at the robotic dragon, which managed to make direct hits at the robotic dragon. It screamed in pain, as Starfire even shot out a green laser from her eyes, right at the robotic dragon and it stumbled right onto the ground.

"Well, it's about time you three had arrived" said Beast Boy as he noticed Ben, Gwen and Kevin coming right into the scene.

"Don't worry, I'll end this" said Ben who was still in his Swampfire form.

Ben then immediately used Swampfire's powers and literally went underground, and as the robotic dragon attempted to get up, it suddenly felt some strange roots on the ground. The roots quickly went all over the robotic dragon, and suddenly, the robotic dragon was destroyed instantly.

"Well, that's one way to handle things" said Nightwing, "come on, let's head back to the tower."

As the Titans, along with Ben, Gwen and Kevin were heading back to the tower, the Brotherhood of Evil members and their DNAlien and Highbreed masters had readied the two large generators which they had acquired from the research facility they had assaulted along with also the hi-tech weapons. The generators were eventually loaded onto a hovercraft with the help of Adonis and Atlas who were themselves quite a bit tired, in spite of their obvious strength.

"Man, this stinks now that we're just clients of these squid-like aliens" sighed Adonis as he sat down in a seat to rest.

"Face it, if it weren't for them" said Atlas, "we would still be locked up in frozen confinement thanks to those blasted Teen Titans. So at least be thankful for that."

"Is there something wrong gentlemen?" asked a DNAlien who came into the scene with several of his compatriots.

"Nothing, nothing at all" replied Atlas who prevented Adonis from getting up, "we're just singing praise of how you rescued us from our frozen prisons."

"That's what I thought you two were chatting about" said the DNAlien as he went off with his compatriots.

While the DNAliens went back to work on their grand agenda, the Titans were finally back at the tower with Ben who had changed back into his normal human self, with also Gwen and Kevin.

"So what the heck did the Brotherhood of Evil, and those Forever Knight dudes really wanted?" asked Beast Boy.

"Well, from the reports" said Nightwing as he was at the computer console, "two new prototype generators were stolen from the research facility."

"What would these DNAliens want with also those weapons from the armored vehicle?" asked Starfire.

"Most likely they're building some kind of a weapon" replied Ben, "a superweapon of some sort, with those two generators likely powering it."

"Yeah, but what kind of a weapon is it, if that's the case?" asked Raven.

"I think I know what, when I was a middleman on their side" replied Kevin, "I overheard rumors that the Highbreed was planning to build some sort of a mega mech tank, which would be capable of destroying all of Earth's defense forces on the planet."

"That's kind of far fetch" said Cyborg.

"Are you doubting someone who was once a middleman for the Highbreed and Forever Knights?" asked Kevin as he came right up toward Cyborg and used the metal element of the tower as he approached him, "Or should we rumble right here?"

"Easy fellows" said Gwen as she used her powers to keep them apart, "we're on the same side, and we should be saving our strength to fight the revived Brotherhood of Evil."

"Fine, have it your way" said Kevin.

A few minutes later, the scene then switches to the Brain, within a new dome being lifted up by some of the DNAliens.

"Where are you taking me?" asked the Brain to the Highbreed commander as he began to follow the Brain.

"You know you always wanted to destroy those pesky Titans?" asked the Highbreed commander as he walked with the Brain.

"Yes, why?" replied the Brain.

"Well, me and my DNAliens have a gift for you" replied the Highbreed commander as the DNAliens placed the Brain on itself on some sort of a display covered by a sheet, "remove the sheet."

As the DNAliens removed the covering sheet, the Brain soon found himself to be on some sort of a mega mech tank which was highly quite advanced.

"You'll be part of the source for control for our latest superweapon" said the Highbreed commander, "and with it being powered up with the recently two generators, we'll be able to not only defeat those Titans, but also Ben Tennyson and company."


	5. The Brain's New Weapon

Chapter 5: The Brain's New Weapon

The Brain soon found himself a new weapon given to him by his new allies within the Highbreed, a superweapon which he can rightfully go after the old troublesome Teen Titans, and their allies, Ben, Gwen and Kevin. The Brain was quite cautious at first as how he should be able to test his new weapon.

"You can not fully test your new weapon without the help from your old friends within the Brotherhood of Evil" said the Highbreed commander as he signaled members of the Brotherhood of Evil to come into the scene, "you people will now work for us, and our first task for you, is to search and destroy Ben Tennyson."

"But what about the cruddy Titans?" asked Gizmo to which the Highbreed commander turned to the small genius.

"And what about the Titans, little one?" asked the Highbreed commander, "Very well, should those Titans get in the way, you folks can renewal an old grudge."

"Now you're talking my language" said Gizmo.

"Get into your positions" said the Highbreed commander as he ordered every member of the Brotherhood of Evil into the large mech, "all of you control parts of the superweapon we have designed specifically for you. To ensure that you'll obey you're objective order, I'm coming along with you."

As every Brotherhood of Evil member got onto their seats, the Highbreed commander sat on the top of the inner section of the mech, being quite close to where the Brain was being used as a literal source.

"Now on my command, let's give Benjamin Tennyson a warm welcome" laughed the Highbreed commander.

"As you wish" said Mallah who was at his station.

As Mallah, along with Madame Rouge and General Immortus at their posts pressed the console buttons, the mech began to start up its engines, and also its rocket pack installed in it. The large mech then lifted right out of the building, destroying the roof covering it. The large mech then sped off toward its main target. Meanwhile, back at Titan tower, Nightwing was receiving some strange reports on the news as he was on the main computer console.

"What's up?" asked Kevin to Nightwing.

"We've detected some strange UFO-like sightings" replied Nightwing as he reading some news reports.

"Is it about those horrible DNAliens we faced?" asked Starfire.

"Don't know, but I have a pretty good guess that it is" replied Nightwing.

"We've got some reports of there being a large object not far from Jump City" said Cyborg to Nightwing.

"You think it's them?" asked Gwen to Ben.

"I bet my money that it is" replied Ben.

As the Titans, along with Ben, Gwen and Kevin headed off, it only took a few minutes to get to the location of the distress call. Yet as the Titans arrived on the scene, a strange mech of some sort was on sight, what seemed like the Brain was being part of the source.

"Oh man, that thing's huge!" cried Beast Boy.

"Of course it is" laughed the Highbreed commander, "we of the Highbreed are finally going to get revenge on a certain trouble making Ben Tennyson."

"Oh no you don't" said Ben as he was changing his Omnitrix to Humongousaur, and then began to change into the alien in question, "if it's a big fight you want, then it's a big fight you'll get! Humongousaur!"

"Way to go" sighed Raven, "you're just short of several inches."

"Oh yeah, check this out then" laughed Ben to which he then promptly used Humongousaur's powers to be the very height the large mech was, "now it's a fair fight!"

But as Ben was about to make the first move, Adonis who was at the controls of the large mech's left arm then swung at Ben, sending him tumbling right down to the ground pretty hard. Ben eventually recovered from the attack and charged right at the mech.

"Should we go help him?" asked Starfire to Gwen.

"No, I think he can handle it" replied Gwen.

"Well, I don't think we will, if that Omnitrix of his goes out" said Kevin which he then turns to Nightwing, "want to do the honors?"

"Pleasure is all mine" replied Nightwing, "Titans, go!"

While Ben was struggling with literally wrestling the large mech, Starfire went into action as she quickly fired several star bolts at the mech. The star bolts did some damage to the mech, but the old Brotherhood of Evil soldiers within the mech quickly prompted up a shield around the mech.

"Just great, just what we need" said Raven.

"Don't worry, I'll be able to knock this out" said Ben.

Ben then immediately slammed his two fists right at the mech, to which the Brotherhood of Evil soldiers were then struggling to get the mech up and running.

"What's going on there!" cried the Highbreed commander.

"We're doing our best sir!" cried the Brotherhood of Evil soldier.

"You're not trying hard enough!" replied the Highbreed commander, "That's why you failed to destroy the Titans before!"

"Perhaps this would help then" said Madame Rouge as she was at her console, pressing some buttons.

Suddenly, missiles emerged from the mech targeting Ben, along with the Titans, Gwen and Kevin.

"Here comes the missile attack!" cried Cyborg.

"Don't worry, we got it!" cried both Gwen and Raven as they used their powers to create a shield around everybody.

"Leave the next one to me" said Ben.

Ben, using Humongousaur's arm, then ripped the rocket launchers built into the mech right out, and threw it right onto the ground.

"Try and beat that!" laughed Ben.

"He may have taken out some of our rocket launchers" said Atlas, "but we're still here."

Atlas, while at his station then quickly pressed some buttons on his console which the mech then swung another arm at Ben, giving Ben quite a strong punch sending the alien dinosaur crashing right against some abandon buildings as if they were nothing more than mere pebbles.

"Oh now you're going to get it!" cried Ben as he got up.

Ben then immediately charged at the mech with full speed, he then gave the mech several good hits which members of the Brotherhood of Evil were desperately trying their best on damage control.

"This cruddy dinosaur freak won't quit!" cried Gizmo, "Let's get the heck out of here before we blow up or something!"

"You people are not going anywhere, you wanted to defeat the Titans, and also any allies of theirs, why not use the moment while you're at it?" asked the Highbreed commander.

"Our alien ally is right" replied Mallah, "let's put the energy in it."

"Yes, good plan" said General Immortus as he began to push his console to full power.

The large mech then quickly recovered from the attack by Ben, and began to make its full charge at him. It gave poor Ben several good hits, and one major uppercut sending him flying almost crashing right onto the Titans, Gwen and Kevin whom all managed to dodge Ben just in the nick of time.

"We're never going to beat this thing!" cried Beast Boy.

"Yes we will!" replied Gwen, "We just all have to work together."

"Come on, we have to hurry" said Kevin, "no telling how long Ben will last before his Omnitrix runs dry."


	6. Titan Charge

Chapter 6: Titan Charge

It was now or never for the reunited Teen Titans to take on the revived Brotherhood of Evil. Nightwing then signaled the Titans to make a direct charge, while Ben still in his Humongosaur form fighting the large mech that the Brotherhood of Evil, and the Highbreed commander were controlling.

"I could use a helping hand over here, can't you change into any animals that would help me?" asked Ben to Beast Boy as he was struck by a claw of the large mech.

"Hmm, I think I got one" replied Beast Boy to which he suddenly changed himself into a large wolfman-like creature, "need a helping hand over here?"

"Tag, you're in" said Ben as he tagged Beast Boy to take his place.

Beast Boy then went into action, and immediately used the jaws of the large wolfman-like creature to bite off a claw of the large mech.

"Well, that's one way to handle it" said Raven as the claw landed right on the ground.

Back inside the large mech, things were getting quite heated up inside for the Brotherhood of Evil, and the Highbreed commander at the center.

"What's going on there?!" cried the Highbreed commander.

"My station just went out!" cried Adonis on the communications line.

"Bah, these Titans are quite tough, and with Tennyson on their side, it'll be even tougher to beat them" said the Highbreed commander, "General Immortus, turn up full power, concentrate on preventing any further damage to our superweapon."

"For some highly advanced species, you're not doing that well in aiding us in destroying the Titans" said Madame Rouge.

"You dare question the ones who helped free you from your frozen confinement?!" cried the Highbreed commander, "All of you within the Brotherhood of Evil are to do all of our bidding!"

"Well, maybe we don't want to do your bidding anymore" replied Mallah as he produced some sort of a hi-tech weapon aiming right at the Highbreed commander.

"This is mutiny!" cried the Highbreed commander.

"That is the right idea" replied the Brain to which the Highbreed commander turned around.

Suddenly, the wires of the mech then went right around the Highbreed commander, and lifted him up from his command post.

"What are you doing, we had a deal!" cried the Highbreed commander to the Brain.

"You should really know, never to make the Brotherhood of Evil impatient" replied the Brain as he lifted the Highbreed commander toward where he was, "thanks to you, I have now absorbed the mech's energy from the advance weaponry you, and your DNAlien drones have installed on. This mech shall make me, and the Brotherhood of Evil invincible!"

"What are you going to do with me?" asked the Highbreed commander, "If it weren't for me, you'd still be frozen!"

"And now we'll return the favor" replied the Brain as suddenly some sort of cold air went around the Highbreed commander.

The Highbreed commander couldn't believe it that he was himself going to be frozen by the Brotherhood of Evil.

"Now that pest is out of the way" said the Brain, "let's finish this off with our old foes."

Meanwhile, back on the battlefield, the large mech suddenly began to gain strength and knocked Beast Boy down to the ground, turning him back to his normal self.

"Is he going to be alright?" asked Gwen.

"He'll be fine" replied Raven as she used her healing powers on Beast Boy.

"Come on, we got to take down this mech!" cried Nightwing.

"I'm on it" said Cyborg.

Cyborg then readied his sonic cannons, and then fired them at the mech, to which managed to make a small dent in the mech. The mech, however, still continued toward the Titans.

"How can we beat that thing, it's huge!" cried Starfire, "I'm not sure if I'm able to do enough damage to it."

"Well I say, the only way to take a thing like that is straight from the inside" said Kevin.

"Actually, that might be a good plan" said Ben who readied himself for another fight with the mech, "I'll distract the mech, you Titans, Gwen and Kevin get inside and kick the Brotherhood of Evil from within it!"

"Sounds like a good plan to me" said Kevin.

"Hey, why don't you take out the biggest target here first?" asked Ben to the Brotherhood of Evil within the mech.

The mech then stopped concentrating on the Titans, and began to concentrate on Ben. Meanwhile, the Titans had provided Kevin a passage which he can literally race up toward the mech itself. He then immediately leaped on to the mech, and changed himself into the very metal the mech was made out of.

"Now to say hello" said Kevin as he ripped out part of the mech.

As Kevin leaped right inside of the mech, he noticed that members of the Brotherhood of Evil were quite busy working the mech's mechanisms, when some of the soldiers at the feet of the mech noticed Kevin and were about to sound the alarm.

"Oh no you don't" said Kevin as he quickly knocked out the soldiers with one blow to which he then signaled Gwen and the Titans to move on in, "come on, everything's clear from here."

As Kevin, Gwen and the Titans began to fight their way through the large mech, Ben could tell that the mech on the battlefield was getting weaker, as suddenly, the mech then became immobilized.

"Wow, for some advance species, these Highbreed characters didn't really look into the flaws of their own invention" said Ben who changed back into his human form just in the nick of time, "and just right when my Omnitrix ran out."

Back inside the mech, Kevin, along with Gwen and the Titans were quite busy taking out the old revived Brotherhood of Evil members down one by one. One incident included Kevin sneaking up on Dr. Chang who was the head of the technicians of the mech, and was promptly given an extremely hard knuckle sandwich, sending him collapsing right on the very console he was working on, which was really the mech's main power station.

"What's going on down there?!" cried Madame Rouge as she noticed that the power station of the mech was knocked out.

"Don't worry" said the Brain who was overseeing the entire mech, "I would ensure those intruders will certainly get what they deserve."


	7. Taking Down the Enemy From Within

Chapter 7: Taking Down Enemy From Within

The battle was certainly waging inside the large mech ironically built by the Highbreed, yet was hijacked in a mutiny by members of the Brotherhood of Evil with the Brain absorbing the power of the mech. Kevin, along with Gwen and the Titans were making quick work of members of the Brotherhood of Evil.

"Come on, I think we're making it up toward the top of this thing!" cried Cyborg as he fired his sonic cannon at some Brotherhood of Evil soldiers.

"So, Titans, we meet again" said Madame Rouge as she came right into the scene with Mallah, "you don't know what you're up against this time."

"Well move aside, because if you don't we're going to move through you anyway" said Kevin.

"Mallah, if you will" said Madame Rouge as she turned to the gorilla.

Mallah launched his attack at Kevin, to which he grabbed him and threw Kevin against Cyborg which was quite pretty hard. Starfire then charged up her star bolts and fired them at Mallah, sending him crashing against the wall of the mech. Mallah quickly managed to recover from the attacks, but was about to charge at her, Beast Boy changed himself into a wolfman and began to wrestle with the gorilla.

"Come on, let's make the pathway clear" said Raven.

Raven then used her powers and immediately used her powers to lift Madame Rouge up, sending her crashing against the wall.

"You think that'll stop me?" laughed Madame Rouge as she managed to recover.

Madame Rouge then used her powers by giving all the Titans several good punches, but as she attempted to do the same against Gwen, she managed to use her powers to block Madame Rouge's attacks. Gwen then fired a beam of energy at Madame Rouge, sending her crashing against Mallah who was about to get the upper hand against Beast Boy. Knocking the two out cold for now.

"Come on, let's go remove the Brain once and for all" said Beast Boy.

"That won't be necessary" said a familiar voice to the Titans as it rang throughout the mech, "as you can now see, I am in full control of the mech. The Highbreed commander was foolish enough to accept me as an ally. Little did he know, I would be able to manipulate their own agenda against them, and take their superweapon for my own. Now that I have you Titans, and your allies right where I want you, I can stop you right here."

Suddenly, the wires of the mech suddenly lowered themselves down like tentacles, and started to tie up members of the Titans, Gwen and Kevin. The wires then took them up to the top of the mech, where the Brain was displayed right in front of them.

"So, we meet again for the last time, Teen Titans, you five have grown to be much order, while our original ages have been frozen in time thanks to you" said the Brain, "but we'll ensure you'll experience the same once we have frozen you for another five years, and defrost you when we conquer the planet away from human civilization, and alien alike."

"Say, are you forgetting about somebody?" asked an unfamiliar voice to the Brain.

Suddenly, Ben Tennyson showed up on the scene with his Omnitrix in the green.

"How did you get pass my forces boy?" asked the Brain to Ben.

"Well, I had a little helping hand from the ones you're about to fry" replied Ben as he was changing his Omnitrix to the alien Goop.

"There is nothing within that device that'll be able to save your friends" said the Brain, "and when I'm threw with them, I'll finish you off too."

"Not a chance!" replied Ben as he changed himself into Goop.

"And how are you going to destroy me with that thing?" asked the Brain.

"Like this!" replied Ben as he suddenly grew in size with using Goop's powers.

"Ah, it's attack of the blob!" cried Beast Boy as he was suddenly finding himself being covered in literal goo.

"What's happening?!" cried the Brain who couldn't stop Ben from using Goop's powers to enlarge himself.

Ben then continued to use Goop's powers, to first help free the Titans, Gwen and Kevin.

"Get the heck out of here!" cried Ben, "I'll handle this!"

"You heard the blob, let's move it!" cried Cyborg.

"Come on" said Nightwing as he and the rest of the Titans began to fight their way out of the mech with the help of Kevin and Gwen.

The Brain couldn't stop Ben from using Goop to absorb everything within the mech. He soon found himself in a hopeless state unlike what he never felt before. Yet while the Brain was quite well in trouble, Mallah, and Madame Rouge were recovering from the attack. Yet as they saw the Titans, Gwen and Kevin running toward them, the they didn't bother to fight the two. As the two turned around, they noticed some strange green liquid coming right toward them as if they were caught in the middle of a flood.

"What is this monstracity?" asked Madame Rouge.

"Looks like I'm just flooding right into the flow!" laughed Ben as Mallah and Madame Rouge soon found themselves trapped within the green-like blob.

In a matter of seconds later, after the Titans, Gwen and Kevin managed to get themselves out of the mech, the entire mech was suddenly covered in green blob-like goo, which suddenly, a large explosion was certainly going to happen.

"She's going to blow!" cried Cyborg.

Raven and Gwen then immediately used their powers to create a shield around everybody, to which the mech then promptly exploded with green blob-goo going all over the place, while also sending members of the Brotherhood of Evil, in all directions all over the scene, and with the Brain who was still on his display right onto the ground motionless.

"Yuck, I don't even know what I'm covered with!" cried Gizmo as he found green goo all over himself.

"You're telling me" added Billy Numerous.

"I think we're about to find out!" cried Mammoth to which all of the green goo suddenly regenerated itself into once blob-like monster.

"I don't think you folks want to mess with me, I'll give you a ten minute head start to leave this place, or I'll be coming after you!" cried Ben to which made all the members of the Brotherhood of Evil run for cover.

"Wow, that was amazing!" cried Beast Boy as the Titans, Gwen and Kevin went up toward Ben as he changed back into his human self right after the last Brotherhood of Evil member left the scene.

"Well, not the way I would have planned it" said Kevin, "but that's one way to take the enemy from within."

A few hours later, the scene once again turns to the Titans saying goodbye to their allies, as Kevin, Gwen and Ben got into Kevin's car, they immediately drove off away from Jump City which the scene then fades.


End file.
